Untitled
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt/request story: Anger; The night mentioned in 'Before Coffee' when Brenda comes home after seeing Fritz. Happy ending that contains smut.


As a second part request... It's a prequel to Before Coffee.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Anger**

Brenda slammed the door close as she entered the house and then she heard the loud sound of glass breaking on the floor, something shattering in the kitchen. Brenda turned quickly and looked to the kitchen, seeing Sharon come out of it with an apron tied around her waist. Brenda stared at her for a moment and then looked away as she angrily shucked off her trench coat, throwing it towards the general direction of the closest chair. She didn't meet Sharon's eyes again as she started walking through the house, her shoes being randomly kicked off as she made her way to their bedroom. She didn't even notice the worried look on Sharon's face as she watched her leave.

Sharon cleaned up the glass she dropped when the sound of the slamming door startled her. She washed her finger carefully, cleaning the small cut she managed to get in the process. Dinner was finished, so she closed the pots and removed her apron. She could hear Brenda upstairs moving around, but she wasn't sure if Brenda would rather be left alone or if she should go talk to her. Sometimes either choice was a bad one, but she couldn't just stand in the kitchen and wait to see if Brenda was going to come down. So, she decided to cautiously go up to the bedroom, pushing the door open slowly.

Brenda threw her shirt on the floor and stepped out of her skirt, leaving it on the floor as well. She was muttering to herself, but she stopped when she heard the creaking sound of the wood under Sharon's feet. She could see that Sharon was trying to figure out what to do - come in or just stand at the door. Brenda knew Sharon wanted to just come in and find out what was wrong with her, but she also knew Sharon would give her her space if she wanted it. Brenda honestly didn't know what she wanted from the other woman. She was so annoyed with Fritz, angry with herself, and perhaps that meant she should just take a minute to calm down.

"Did everything go okay?" Sharon finally asked when the awkward silence between them became unbearable.

"Mhm," she hummed dismissively and pulled the slip she wore under her clothes off. That too ended up on the floor. She walked towards their bathroom as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Sharon sighed and came in the room. She picked the clothes up and put them in their appropriate places and then went into the bathroom where Brenda was sitting on the side of the tub. Brenda was watching the water fill the bathtub as she tapped her fingers against the porcelain. "So do you plan on telling me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

Brenda looked up at the other woman. "I don't wanna talk about it," she told her and for a second even she believed herself. "I can't believe him," she groaned and stood from the tub. "I can't believe him," she repeated. "He wants to say that all of this is my fault. Just because I'm not beggin' for him to take me back has to mean that I was obviously cheatin' on him. What kind of-"

"What?" Sharon interrupted with a tone that showed her confusion. She knew Brenda had been with Fritz, but she wasn't sure what Brenda was talking about.

Brenda shook her head and paced in the bathroom for a moment. "He didn't believe me when I told him that I was sure about this. He said somethin' about how I would just come crawlin' right back to him in a few weeks." Brenda could still see the smug look on his face like he was the best thing that had ever happened to her or something.

"Oh," Sharon said softly. She always knew Fritz was one of those men. "So, is that what's wrong with you? If that's what's wrong with you-"

Brenda turned to face Sharon. She wanted Sharon to be angry with her, not sound like she was about to reason it all away. Fritz had practically threw himself at her earlier, not that Sharon knew that, but surely Sharon should be angry about something. "I really don't know if this is some type of ego thing for him or somethin'. I told him that I moved on, that I was sure, but he laughed-" Brenda groaned. "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about you."

"What?" Sharon's eyes got wide and she stared at Brenda. "We already talked about that. We decided it was best for your divorce if you didn't bring that up..."

"What do you know?" Brenda yelled, interrupting her. She bit her lip when she realized how loud her voice had gotten. She was just so annoyed with everything.

Sharon knew that Brenda wasn't really angry with her, but that didn't mean she really wanted to be on the other side of the other woman's yelling. "Why don't you just tell me what you want me to do and-"

"I just want to be left alone," she interrupted. "Please. Give me fifteen minutes to myself, please." Brenda into her lip again as she looked away from Sharon and into the mirror.

Sharon nodded as she took her hands from her pockets and ran one through her hair. "I'll be in the bedroom," she told her before closing the door.

When Brenda came out of the bathroom, Sharon was sitting at the window, sipping from a wine glass as she tapped her foot against the cushion. Brenda sighed and walked over to the window. She lifted Sharon's feet and sat down, resting Sharon's feet on her lap. Sharon didn't make eye contact, but Brenda knew she was waiting for her to say something.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," she whispered slowly. "I, I, I guess I just get so mad sometimes that I-"

"I know," Sharon interrupted and finally looked up at Brenda. "I know," she repeated, "but that doesn't mean you should take it out on other people."

Brenda sighed and ran her fingers over Sharon's ankle. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Sharon smiled and put her hand over Brenda's. "It's okay," she told her. "We're still working on getting this right. We both have things to work on, but I'm not going to get upset when I know you're just blowing off steam." Sharon was never good with relationships, but over the course of many failed relationships, she had learned a thing or two. For instance, some things had to be overlooked and others needed time to be worked on.

Brenda sighed and gave Sharon a small smile before she took Sharon's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to it. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I have you."

Sharon laughed in her head. She felt the same way, but she wouldn't dare voice that out loud. "You should get some clothes on so you can have dinner," she said as she looked at Brenda's small body covered in the fluffy towel.

Brenda waited for Sharon to look back in her eyes before she opened her towel at the top and let it slide down her body. "I'm not hungry."

Sharon licked her lips slowly and then moved her legs so Brenda was free to get up. "You sure this is what you want to do after the day you've had?"

Brenda nodded as she stood and pulled Sharon up to follow her to the bed. "There's nothin' I rather be doin'," she told her honestly. The entire time she was in the bath she couldn't stop thinking about how she yelled at Sharon, how she allowed herself to get so mad because of Fritz and then come home and yell at the only person who had been there for her in this ridiculously hard time in her life.

Sharon put her wine glass down on the nightstand when they stepped by the bed. She reached out to touch Brenda, but the blonde moved away before she had the chance. Brenda went behind her and put her hands on the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and then pulled it over her head. Sharon shivered slightly as the air hit her skin and brought goosebumps across her body. She was bare under her shirt - her bra had been removed hours before. Brenda moved her hair off her back and shoulders so soft kisses could be placed there. Sharon sighed softly and tilted her head to the side as Brenda's lips mapped out the side of her neck, her shoulder, and the top of her back.

Brenda heard Sharon's breath hitch as her hands slowly slid down her sides, over her stomach, not stopping until she reached the waistband of her yoga pants. Brenda teased the space where Sharon's pants rested against her hips. She ran her fingers over her skin lightly and made butterfly kisses over her shoulder. Sharon moaned softly and pushed her body back against Brenda's body. She reached behind her and caressed the back of Brenda's thigh, right under her ass, knowing how sensitive that area was for the blonde.

Brenda groaned and closed her eyes, pushing her hands into the top of Sharon's pants. Sharon's skin was hot and smooth under her hands. Brenda moaned lowly into Sharon's neck as Sharon grabbed her ass lightly and pulled her closer to her body. Brenda's breasts pushed against Sharon's back and Sharon's ass pushed into Brenda's hips. Sharon moaned and brought both her hands to her own pants and started working to get them off.

Brenda helped her, pulling back from the warm body in front of her. When Sharon was naked, Brenda pushed her on the bed softly, letting her lay on her back. Brenda took a moment to look down at her. The golden light from the lamp illuminated Sharon's features and made the blonde and red undertones in her hair more vibrant. Sharon was beautiful. There was no denying it. Brenda found her to be beautiful in every way possible.

"Come here," Sharon whispered and held her hand out to Brenda. Brenda smiled and took her hand, coming on to the bed. She rested her body against Sharon's. Their legs tangled together, their breasts pushed against each other, and their hearts beat together. Sharon slid her hand over the slope of Brenda's back until she was able to pull her down by her ass.

"Mmm," Brenda moaned softly as Sharon's nails lightly dug into her. She could feel Sharon's hot, wet center pressed against her thigh and Sharon's thigh was pressed against her own. It felt good and familiar. She ducked her head down and kissed over Sharon's shoulder. She dropped kisses on Sharon's body until she reached her mouth and then placed one soft kiss to her lips. Sharon hummed and kept her eyes on Brenda. "I love you," Brenda whispered.

Sharon smiled and closed her eyes. She'd never told Brenda she loved her, but Brenda had reminded her at least twice a day for the past eight days. It wasn't that she didn't love her - she loved her very much, but it was hard for her to fully give herself to someone. She felt by saying it out loud, voicing the amazing feelings she felt, it would make it real. It was that which scared her still.

Brenda understood that Sharon wasn't ready to say it, so she never really left an opportunity open after she said it. Kisses always followed her declarations of love. She kissed her passionately, making the other woman moan into her mouth as their bodies slowly began to rock against each other. Brenda moaned as well, feeling her clit push against Sharon's thigh and her lip being sucked by Sharon. Her hips worked naturally with Sharon's - their bodies knew exactly what they were doing - and she allowed the other woman the chance to take control of the kiss.

Sharon grazed her teeth over Brenda' bottom lip and then used her tongue to cool it, lick it as Brenda moaned. Sharon did it again, running her tongue over her lip as Brenda let out one of those soft, cute moans. Sharon smiled before she lightly pushed her tongue between Brenda's lips, seeking entrance into Brenda's mouth. Granted, she slowly began exploring the other woman's mouth. She kissed her until she was breathless, panting and her hips were rocking quickly against Brenda's.

"Oh my God," Brenda groaned against Sharon's ear as she rested her head beside Sharon's.

Sharon ran her hands up and down Brenda's body, rolling and rocking her hips. Sharon loved the feel of Brenda's skin, the taste of it as she kissed against her shoulder, and the way Brenda's body reacted to her touch. Sharon moaned against her, rocking and rolling her hips. She raised her other leg, bending it at the knee.

Brenda snaked her tongue in Sharon's ear and the older woman gasped for air, hips rocking faster, body sliding, breath struggling to get out. Brenda smiled quickly before running her tongue over the shell of her ear, flicking it over it just like she knew drove Sharon crazy. Sharon gasped again and Brenda moaned. She pushed down harder on Sharon's thigh and felt Sharon's hands on her ass. Brenda growled when nails lightly dug into her and it made her push down harder, her body seeking more.

"Yes," Sharon moaned when Brenda's teeth scraped her ear. "Mmmmm. Feels good," she moaned.

Brenda rocked harder as she felt Sharon's nails scratching into her back. Brenda hissed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Baby," Brenda breathed against Sharon's ear before a deep moan slipped past her lips.

Sharon used her foot to push down against the mattress, giving herself more leverage "Oooohhhh," she dragged out in a low moan. The bed hit the wall repeatedly as they rocked their bodies against each other, pushing and pushing harder and harder. "Uuhhhh," she grunted as Brenda picked up her pace, her thigh rolling and rocking against her. Sharon's clit slid back and forth on Brenda's muscled thigh and she knew it wouldn't take much more before she would fall apart.

Brenda used the headboard to rock her body against Sharon's. Their sweat covered bodies rocked against each other as their moans poured from them. Brenda panted into Sharon's ear; every now and then she would lightly lick and bite her ear, making Sharon roll her hips a little harder each time. Brenda felt a flood of pleasure move through her body and a deep moan come from her throat. She rolled harder, her clit needing just a little more friction.

"I'm so close, baby," she panted into her ear.

Sharon bit her lip and a rolled her hips faster. She was going to scream. Fire-hot heat was moving through her body and it was consuming her. She was going to implode, combust, explode, something. It was all happening so fast, so quick. She scratched her nails against Brenda's back again and the blonde moaned loudly in her ear. Her deep moan sent more heat through her burning body and it was all she needed before she fell over. "Br-Br-Bre-Bren," she moaned right before she gasped for air.

Sharon's orgasm sent Brenda over the edge and soon she joined Sharon in her world where nothing mattered but the euphoric feelings that were swallowing them whole. Brenda didn't bother rolling over. Instead, Brenda rested her head on Sharon's shoulder and untangled their limbs. Sharon sighed under her as she wrapped an arm over her back. For a while neither said a word, only listening to their ragged breaths even out. They let their bodies enjoy the moment as they cooled down.

Sharon turned her head to Brenda and placed a soft kiss on her forehead after moving the damp hairs that were stuck to it. Brenda hummed contently and then lifted her head to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Sharon couldn't think of any other way to end her night. At that moment, she realized that it was the way she wanted to end every night. Not with sex, but with Brenda in her arms, and with that rare happiness in her heart. She placed another kiss on her lips and then sighed.

"Brenda," she whispered.

"Yeah, baby."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Brenda smiled and then placed a kiss to Sharon's lips. "I know."

The End.

Oh man. There's something about your prompts that leave me questioning if I even really wrote what you asked for. Anger never was my thing, but regardless if it fits in that section of the Before Coffee thing, I liked this. Hope you liked. :)


End file.
